Renee Tyler
Renee Tyler '''was a member of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team from the day it was created in 1996 to the day it ended, working directly for Albert Wesker. After the mansion incident she began an underground bio-weaponry resistance force, collecting members with the same sort of grudge as she. It expanded into an enormous community, and they currently work to bring down Umbrella and its affiliates for good. Highly skilled in melee and hand-to-hand combat, she generally prefers to use a knife and her own strength if she is able. What she lacks in skill with long-distance kills, she makes up for in medium-range and close-range combat. '''Earlier Life After completing high school, Renee followed in her father's footsteps and joined the military. It was there that she was introduced to the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team after she'd already caught up to her father's accomplishments after his death. She received an invitation to the force by Wesker, as the Alpha Team had no Combat Specialist. She joined and worked there for two years and becoming very close with Chris Redfield, considering him an older brother. She also met Jonni Cress there, a rookie cop in the force. During this time Renee took care of her younger brother, Maxwell Tyler. The Mansion Incident She was one of the few who survived, having gone there with her team. She was captured by Wesker, though during various experiments it was discovered that she was immune to the T-virus for whatever reason. Before William Birkin could conduct any further research on this, there was an outbreak in one of the cells of the infectees. Renee used this as her chance to escape, and fled the city. After her escape she went straight home to her mother and Max, left him in her care, knowing he would be safe and left Raccoon City. It is unknown where exactly she was at this time, as she kept the information secret while avoiding Wesker and Birkin. During her absence she met two of the many people who would join her in her fight against Wesker, Ian Wells and Rex Allen. Raccoon City Upon hearing of the incident in the city Renee headed back, fearing for her family's safety. She fought her way through the hordes of the undead, discovering her mother in an otherwise empty house. She had been infected, and was already dead by the time Renee reached the scene. She finally found Max at his neighborhood friend's house, where he'd run after their mother had become infected. His friend was also infected, and Renee arrived just as he as attacking Max. After only a moment's hesitation, she shot and killed the other boy and then took Max out of the city. Before she reached the city limits, however, Nemesis found her and nearly killed her. She was saved by a distraction Max caused by throwing a large rock at the creature's head, allowing Renee to free herself from its grip and incapacitate it temporarily. She then fled once again, and shortly afterwards she officially began the Umbrella Resistance Brigade. Now She currently runs an underground base for the resistance, so as to avoid detection while working. Not much information is disclosed on the matter, as too much leaked information could prove fatal to the operation. Category:Female Character Category:Characters